Last Kiss for my Liar
by Chookette
Summary: Situé après que Bree ait appris de la bouche de Susan qu'Orson avait renversé Mike.OS songfic sur I love the way you Lie. BrOrson et Bree/Susan friendship.


Heloooo !

Me revoila, en pleine forme avec un petit Oc a l'allure d'une songfic ! (Songfic sur "I love the way you lie")  
J'ai rererevu (^^) la saison 4 et j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit Oc sur la nuit après le "déboulement" de Susan qui venait d'apprendre que c'est Orson qui a renversé Mike.

Disclaimer : Le jour, où Bree m'appartiendra, le jour où tout ça m'appartiendra, ce sera le jour où j'aurais gagné a l'euro million :D ( en clair, ca ce n'est pas à moi, et je suis fauché comme les blés vu que je ne gagne pas d'argent !)

Bonne lecture

Bree ne sentait plus ses jambes, son cœur venait de faire un bon énorme dans sa poitrine avant de s'écraser lamentablement, provoquant sa rupture.

Le petit cœur de la rousse s'était brisé en une bonne centaine de morceaux. Des morceaux qu'on ne pourrait certainement pas réparer. Bree n'avait pas la force, ni le courage de réparer son petit cœur, son petit cœur qui avait déjà été tant de fois brisé par Rex, Andrew et toutes ses bouteilles de Chardonnay. Mais, à ce moment où elle se sentait si seule, délaissée et triste, Bree avait réussi à le réparer. Elle avait réussi à trouver la colle la plus forte au monde, l'homme le plus doux, le plus généreux de ce bas monde : Orson Hodge.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
__But thats alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
__But thats alright because __I love the way you lie,  
__I love the way you lie._

Et depuis, on pouvait dire qu'Orson était son prince charmant, comme dans les contes de fées que Bree lisait à Danielle, sa fille avant de dormir. Car, même après avoir frôlé la mort, après avoir mentit à ses amis pendant 9 mois et par-dessus, survécu à une vilaine tornade, le cœur de Bree n'en ressortait que plus fort, car il était protégé par son vaillant, son brave Orson.

Ce qui avait sauver le cœur de la rouquine , l'eu détruit.

Bree ne sait pas comment, mais elle s'est très vite entendue avec Susan Mayer lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Fairview. Susan était devenue sa confidente, sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs la brune pourrait en dire autant de Bree. Leur amitié était plus fort que tout. C'était sans compter, que c'est grâce à Susan que Bree à put rencontrer Orson. lui-même étant déjà le confident personnel de Susan. Les deux se voyant de temps en temps pour prendre le café et parler des peines de cœur de Susie.

Leur rencontre au cinéma les avait étrangement rapproché et Susan et Orson s'entendait presque aussi bien qu'elle et Bree.

Susan, elle-même avait pensé à un certain moment, après avoir suffisamment observé ses deux meilleur amis, que Bree et Orson iraient plutôt bien ensemble.

Bref, pour Bree, Susan reste l'une des personnes clé de sa vie.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la brune à débarqué un soir en criant à l'assassin contre son mari. Bree était restée incrédule pendant toute la conversation où sa meilleure amie occupait 90 % de la parole.

Bree se demandait si c'était à cause de toute ces hormones que Susan l'avait fusillée du regard avec un air : « Espèce de traitresse ! Comment as-tu osé épouser un type pareil ! »

Bree sait qu'elle pourra pardonner à Susan son manque flagrant de grâce lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Bree peut tout pardonner à Susan.

Pour le reste, c'est autre chose.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__,But thats alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But thats alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

Les jambes de la rouquine lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le matelas. Elle tentait en vain de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit à Susan ce matin. Mettre toutes ses émotions dans une boite, et mettre la boite dans un placard. Bree essayait tant bien que mal, mais la boite était trop lourde pour être rangée dans le placard.

Bree essaya ensuite de changer ses pensées, elle essaya de penser à sa chère et mystérieuse rivale : Katherine Mayfair, avec qui elle avait stopper cette guerre, était devenue une bonne amie sur qui elle sait qu'elle pourra compter.

Hélas, ses pensées dévièrent très vite sur Adam, le mari de Katherine qui lui avait très gravement mentit. Et automatiquement, son cœur se serra.

Ses pensée dévièrent encore sur l'homme assit à côté d'elle qui la regardait avec un air piteux.

Il lui avait menti, il lui avait menti, il lui avait menti. On lui encore menti, on lui a encore menti. Elle ne peux faire confiance à personne, personne, personne.

Bree commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude de son mari. Orson n'osait pas la toucher, de peur qu'elle le tue d'un regard meurtrier. Le dentiste prononça doucement un mot :

- Bree ?

La rouquine, n'ayant pas entendu ce que son « cher » mari, comme dirait Susan, disait, continuait à se balancer.

Elle continuait à se répéter qu'il lui avait menti, encore et encore, pendant plus d'un an, il lui avait menti, il ne l'aimait pas, sinon il lui aurait dit la vérité, elle aurait put lui pardonner, comme elle lui avait pardonné plein d'autre chose. Mais non, il a menti. Personne ne lui fait confiance, elle ne peut faire confiance à personne. Personne.

….Personne…..

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
__But thats alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
__But thats alright because I love the way you lie,  
__I love the way you lie._

Bree sentit soudain une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Un main qu'elle connaissait par cœur, une main qu'elle appréciait, une main qui…..

Bree grogna légèrement.

C'était une main qui appartenait à quelqu'un qui mentait, à quelqu'un qui l'avait trahit….à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait tellement…

La rousse demenagea sa main droite sur celle de son mari qui traçait quelques petits cercles sur l'épaule de Bree avant de la chasser doucement.

Bree tourna la tête vers Orson et lui dit avec un petit sourire.

- Il faut dormir. Je….On en parlera demain matin.

Orson soupira de soulagement et captura les lèvres de sa femme. Il fut d'abord étonné de sentir que Bree répondait ardemment à son baiser. Il pensait qu'elle serait très en colère contre lui.

En effet Bree embrassait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'elle devrait partager avec lui.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bree se recula, haletante, en manque d'oxygène. Elle regarda Orson avec un petit regard désolé et s'allongea sur son coté du lit. Le dentiste en fit de même et serra très fort Bree pendant toute la nuit.

Il avait si peur de la perdre.

_I can't tell you what it really is,  
__I can only tell you what it feels like,  
__and right now its a steel knife in my windpipe  
__I can't breath when I still fight well I can fight  
__As long as the wrong feels right its like  
__I'm in flight  
__High off of love,  
__Drunk from my hate,  
__Its like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer.  
__I suffocate and right before  
__ I'm about to drown,  
__She resuscitates me,  
__ She fucking hates me and I love it  
__Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you  
__No you ain't, Come back  
__Were running right back,  
__ Here we going again  
__Its so insane cus' when its going it good,  
__It's going great,  
__I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
__She's Loïs Lane, but when its bad its awfulI feel so ashamed, I snap.  
__ Who's that dude?  
__I don't even know his name,  
__I laid hands on her  
__I never stoop so low again,  
__I guess I don't know my own strength._

Il va juste rester là et la regarder brûle  
rMais c'est pas grave parce que elle aime comme ça fait mal  
Il va juste rester là et l'écouter pleurer  
Mais c'est pas grave parce qu' elle adore ta façon de mentir

Elle aime ta façon de mentir

Et comme toujours... Cette histoire est dédicacée à ma petite Lauren (xoxo !)


End file.
